Bokken Training
'Participants:' Cassiel, Nezumi, Sincarta, Tsuragi, Rikuzu, Belle, Akio, Kohaku 'Roleplay:' ArchangelCassiel: -Cassiel was laying on his bed staring blankly at celling, having woken up few hours back. His thoughts ran back over training last night, Sensei really knew how to push to the limit. But he appreciated it it was usefull distraction from his own shadows of the past. His body was sore joints throbbing in complain, it was good pain was sign he was still alive. With sigh he rose up in sitting position streaching and cracking joints, it sure made sound as if firecrackers went off. "I wonder if father is awake."- he thought as he looked over to clock that now showed 8:00 am. Getting up he walked over to take a warm shower, letting body soak up the heat easing the sore. Drying himself up he exited and picked up some clothes, jumping in his hakama and getting sleeveless undershirt with mask extension on. Covering it up with short sleeved high collar warm also black shirt with his clan logo on the backside, along with seperate long gloves that disappeared under his sleeves. Light iron armguards along with his Yonshi armband, also he put on his tool pouch and went out of his room passing over to kitchen. A sigh escaped his lips, his father was out again, no surprise there. Since he passed Genin test he has been more and more absent. Reaching the kitched he made himself light breakfast, finishing up fast for he had no desire to linger in empty house. Grabbing his bokken by the exit door, pulling his mask over his face up to nose and getting in standard ninja shoes. It was chilly outside and he was glad for his warm dressing, sky was bit dreary with gray clouds crawling about. He made it his first stop to visit mothers grave, spending somewhat 20 minutes there before heading over to the gates. Passing through the thundergates he arrived at the Gates with carshing roar, a bit dizzy for first few moments but he recovered soon enough. Making his way up to the main compound since gates were underground, soon enough the rush of fresh air greeted him. Hoping onto the roof of main building he observed the grounds of the gate, there seem to be few people about. What drew his gaze were his female teammate and another at training dummies, considering for moment he thought on joining them. Jumping off he landed in crouch and roll before proceding to training ground, stopping few feet away from them and observed silently as they seemed to be bit busy training bokken- PyroSincarta: -Sincarta continues to bring the pain to the wooden dummy, now swinging with swift strikes, quick and painful. Chips of the wood keep coming off as the structure began to crumble. The arm breaks off as does a leg. He continues to dish out punishment as if hes trying to achieve something.- MynameisKatzi: I paused, huffing heavily from the workout my thin body was not used to. My back was spasming and my lungs were trying to explode out of my chest. My heart felt like it was going 4billion beats a second and my arms drooped while still holding tight to the handle of the bokken. I decided to catch my breath by looking around the place. The compound had gotten a few more people, with one of them off in her own little world training and one sitting in a tree...I couldn't tell if it was a male or female and I giggled, making note to call whoever it was a monkey ninja if they ever came down. The most odd though was one boy who came over to watch me and the other kid train. I was a little surprised to see him watching us but then again...I spend all my time watching people train. I could hear the poor dummy falling to pieces as my training partner bashed the crap out of it. I laughed and set my bokken on the ground, bringing my hands up to clap. "Well done, I believe the evil training dummy is now immobilised forever. You don't have to beat them up so much you know." I smiled at him and then turned to the boy watching us. "Hello there, are you going to do some training with the bokken as well? Just warning you though....I'm really, really bad at this." I scratched my head and laughed. TsuragiKoyomii: While lying in the tree Tsuragi began to reflect on his life, which was weird since he had only reached the age of 12. Was he having a midlife crisis this early attempting to find hi self through his many emotions? He didn’t believe he was…and so he dismissed the thought effortlessly and with no hesitation. He felt he should also train so he calmly dropped down from the tree his hair flowing upwards as positioned himself calmly on the ground. He reached for his long hair and curled it around his back so it wouldn’t touch the ground. After cautiously making sure his hair was out of harm’s way, the boy put his hands together making a little loud clapping sound. After the little clap echoed, he stayed silent charging up his chakra and then releasing it. After a few moments he noticed that he needed to get some techniques. If he wanted to survive with all theses taijutsu experts he’s been seeing lately he need to have power to be able to crush any of them at will. However without having anyone to train with this was a major set back. DolliesBelle: From one push up to the next, she'd continue training her body and mind. She kept that persistent look on her face as her mask began to slip off her glossing face; her tanned tone coming to redden from the vast amount of working out she had begun to do. Her breaths were faint, hushed but hefty; keeping her heart beat in check as it race rapidly. Her numbers went form signal digits to doubles, soon reaching a high amount. Though, the numbers kept rising, her body seemed to drag down. She was sitting in the mid thirties, in her counting, before her frail form came to tremble and shake in the amount of pressure the poor physic came to take on. Her eyes watered a bit in the stress, allowing gentle tears to stream down her red tinted face, continuing to push herself forth. 'Y--You're not allowed to take a break' she thought to herself, coming shake her head a bit and continued to push forth. Her body was getting tired, yet it was no where near finished. But, that never stopped her. She'd come to to do a few more push ups before her arms gave out. "T--Thirty-f--four.." she murmured to herself before she met the stone floor. She'd yelp quietly as her face scrapped against the concrete; that red face coming to pick up a new shade. Her feeble form laid there for a moment before she pressed her hands flat onto the stone and once more pushed up. On the left side of her face was a bloodied scrap; the girl had taken a good fall. But, little bumps and blood spots did not stop her from continuing forth. "T--Thirty-Five.." She grumbled passed her gritting teeth, allowing her mind to focus more on the task at hand. She'd in hail and exhale harshly, allowing her task to drag out more then it needed too. None the less, she kept herself in that zoned state of mind; ignoring what she could. Distractions were the weak points of this type of training. ArchangelCassiel: -He stood motionlessly as the boy was busy beating the dummy while girl seem to be exhausted, most probably not used to this training. So this was to be his teammate, he was interested in her true capabilities. If she wasn't physical combat type, she must have some other strength. Silvery white hair swayed to the light wind as piercing silver hues landed on her own. Listening to her words he paused for moment before simply noding in confirmation to her question about training followed by calm response- Miryuu Nezumi, i suppose? Sensei told me about you, a teammate. PyroSincarta: -As the dummy now broken into pieces, He looks at the mess and rubs the back of his head and chuckles. He puts away the bokken and walks back to the front and sits down on a bench and relaxes for a moment looking around at everyone else keeping to himself though. He takes some water and drinks it quickly.- "WHEW!" MynameisKatzi: The fact that the strange boy knew my name shocked me. "How...yes I am Nezumi. I didn't know I was placed on a team already." I frowned and decided I didn't want him to tell me anything about my sensei. "Don't tell me anything about them, I'll see for myself when the time comes I guess haha." The boy finally stopped killing the poor dummy and seemed to be at a loss for what to do when he looked at the bits of wood. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. I turned back to my teammate. "So may I have your name now?" ArchangelCassiel: -He was curious that she didn't yet know which team she belonged to, but he trusted Sensei had reason for this so he left that subject alone. Wind ruffled his clothes and chilly hands seeped thru every pore but he resisted the shiver. Calm and calculated gaze with unreadable expresion most of it hidden under mask. Considering for moment he then responded courtly.- Senju Cassiel. -His gaze then shifted to her partner that colapsed on bench and was relaxing from training.- May i join? -Simple question.- DolliesBelle: She'd furrow her brows, coming to get a small zinc like taste in her mouth as she peeked up towards the others. Distracted, she had become. She pulled herself together and tried to remain focused, muttering a few more numbers to herself before she stopped. She could not handle much more; not in this environment. She'd bring her knees toward her and tugged her legs close to her trembling body and quickly sat herself onto the floor. She was going to void herself out. She'd grunt a bit as she crossed her legs oddly; one over the other, and locked herself in place. From here, she'd arch her back and sit herself up tall and shut her eyes, parting her lips as she began to go into her mediative stance. She'd in hail a deep breath through her nostrils; holding it in her feeble form for over ten seconds before exhaling it. She continued this pattern for a few more times before she found her inner peace. From that point, she'd hum a faint 'hmm' in her own lull tone as she kept herself calm and relaxed. Perhaps this would help keep herself focused on her task. Though, zoning out was something easier said than done, she'd peek a bit over to the lot gathered on the other side of the courtyard, eyeing them with a curious look on her face. 'No no… Bell, you need to do this on your own..' She thought to herself, coming to claim her hands firmly upon her knees and tilted her head back; letting her hood fall off her head. AkioNara2012: -A Loud boom would echo from the air as Akio stepped outfrom the thundergod gates...His face blank as ever, he thought it was time to train with his bo staff now, He walked to the exit from the village and not to far from there a large tree. He then drew his bo staff and twirlled it around his fingers once getting into an attacking stance, as he was about to attack he saw Sakai, not giving her much mind but he still wondered if she had taken notice of my words still...she seemed bright enough so she most of gotten it. He brought his attention back on the tree he was training on. he rose the bo staff up and gave the tree a nice left angle dowdward slash having the bark of th tree chip off alittle, he then repeated his attack but from the right now,-Left, right, left, right-He thought to keep his patterns in his head...he then stopped to look at the parchally naked tree, the bark was chipped off and had manny little slashes oon it. He twirlled his bo Staff to his side wondering if there was anything in the world that could play music like head phones or what not....mostly for when teachers were about to lecture him or he wanted to sleep or somthing. His mind was then brought back from that thought and re-focused on the tree now. It was time to do more damage...he focused his chakra to his bostaff and waited for it to turn a little blue, light blue. His bo staff got a little lighter now, he then got back into his attacking stance and did his attack pattern again-Left, Right - TsuragiKoyomii: Not really knowing how to preoccupy himself, Tsuragi just walked over to a nearby training dummy. It was a little rougher than the others and the wood was a bit harder from what he could see, but other than that it seemed to be like one of the best dummies to start with. He first began to test the distance to as how far his reach was, throwing a few practice punches at the dummy at a good speed. After about 50 soft punches, he began to step it up. Sidestepping and throwing an elbow to the head of the dummy, then flipping off to the side doing some type of spinning kick at the waist before stopping and regaining his normal pose. After waiting a few seconds to think out a move set he decided to move. First he flipped over the dummy before kicking it in the stick that held it up. This was supposed to represent a leg/lower body shoot. Immediately after that he grabbed the head of the dummy and jumped skyward, kneeing the dummy in the back of the “head” before landing and giving a left hook punch to the “stomach” and a Rising knee to the “gut.” As soon as he was finished with that combo he stepped back observing the damage he gave to the dummy. Spotting a few nearby rocks he decided to take then and use them as kunai. He picked up a total of 10 rocks and got his self in a ready position for round three. Throwing three of the 10 rocks he gathered at the dummy, he pretended like the target was either taking the attack dodging it or blocking it. He would disappear to the side of the dummy just as the rocks were bouncing off of it. Doing another rising knee he would aim for the stomach. After hitting the stomach he flipped backwards, extending his leg, and kicked the dummy in its “face.” ArchangelCassiel: -Noding he passed by her over to the only dummy that seemed whole and pulled bokken from his back flexing it in his hand. Making few practice swings with one hand in the air he took the hand in both hands, right on top of the left and aligned it in front of him the tip facing doll head on. Pulling his hand up in straight line he brought it down, left hand pulling handle right hand pushing it forward to increase slashing strength. Crack and bang enchoed as doll started to fall backwards before pulling back to originall position. The bokken was now down in front of his legs. Without pause he would spin to the left carrying sword in swinging arc from down upwards and as his sping brought thim to face doll again just as it was resuming original position the bokken caught it in the neck. Hit revibrated through his hands but he stood his ground kicking the doll in chest as he unstuck bokken and pulled back preparing for next attack.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would rise from her bed as she did every day in her apartment as she stared at the plush figure that was now held on her shelf. She sighed lightly before turning to her shower so she could start her morning routine. She stood in the warm water of the shower for fifteen minutes cleaning her body from last night’s workout as she listened to the radio that was in her room. The music was more of a rock theme today as she sang along until it was time to get out of the shower. Once her shower was done Riku would go and rummage through her dresser throwing clothes left and right until she found her winter uniform as she slipped on each piece of clothing quickly. Once she was dressed she would clean up the clothes mess she made as her large wolf like dog Yomi jumped off her bed and trotted over to her side. After finishing her cleaning she would look at the figure again a dark blush showing across her cheeks that was hidden by the mask she wore ever since her mission with Team Fox. “I doubt he will ever truly understand.” She thought as she walked out the door with Yomi following turning to lock the door before stepping out into the village walking along the busy streets before finally walking through the gates with an echoing boom following behind them. Riku noticed that some of the genin were out practicing and training as she smiled walking over to one of the benches and sitting down in case someone needed her to help them with training as Yomi laid on the ground next to her.- DolliesBelle: The atmosphere seemed to settle after a bit, whether it was all in her mind or not. She'd hum a bit more to herself before she leaned back a bit to far and snapped out of her relaxed state and caught herself while she could. With this, her hands pressed firmly to the stone flooring behind her, allowing her legs to uncross and snap a bit in the process. She'd grit her teeth a bit more as she sighed slightly, coming to lay onto her back and began to do her stomach crunches. One by one, she'd keep her count. Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: A young boy named Kohaku appeared on the outskirts of the gates after a 5 hour nap. "Boy that felt good"he would continue walking towards the gates and he would notice his big sister Riku-chan (or Rikuzu) for a full name but he like calling her nee-chan because their brother and sister and she would call him nii. He would run to his big sister and tackle her to the ground."Heya Riku-chan" he said as he would sit on her ArchangelCassiel: -He would then twist bokken in his hand bringing cutting edge, what would normally be sharp edge on katana, to face the dummy. Pulling it in swinging arc from up to down diagonally he would slash the dummy again but instead of stopping to pull for another swing he just twisted the blade about in his hand to shift the edge up to face the doll again. Swinging he would repead the slash backwards depening the crack on dummy. Then spining to his right he would bring the dull top of the hilt about and directly to the center of the crack, force increasing due to momentum of spin and spreading cracks in all directions on the wooden surface.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would be watching the others but before she knew it a rush of energy would tackle into her knocking her to the ground as she looked to see her twelve year old brother Kohaku had tackled her to the ground as she would giggle a bit. “Oi. What the- oh hey Kohaku” She would say as she went over and attempted to ruffle his hair a bit. “Such a silly little brother.” She thought as she would look at him and speak. “Shouldn’t you be studying for your academy exam before it comes up?” She asked him as Yomi responded with a bark as she got up and went over to the two siblings as Riku smiled and petted Yomi with her other hand.- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: -Kohaku would get his hair ruffled and he would answer the question. "Believe me I have been studying i just decided to go out for a while and explore" He would say as he would walk over to pet Yomi((sorry got a little distracted)) then he would jump up to the top of the roof and he would sit down and he would stare at the falling leaves. ArchangelCassiel: -He would pull away by hilt of bokken he would spin half way to the left then holding by the hild with blade pointing behind him he would take it with both hands and in piercing motion push it in straight line behind him without turning. The tip of the bokken would reach the center from where the cracks spread and with force of impact pierce through the wood shattering it around the center. Scattering the chips of wood about as the center of the dool colapsed. Pulling the bokken back he would straighten and turn around to see the damage he caused, noding in satisfaction.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would shake her head and giggle a bit as she went over to her seat and watched the genin train as she sat there quietly wondering where her two genin students Hajime and Rairyu were and if they would show so they could get some training in to help clear Riku’s head a bit from the crazy thoughts in her head. She let out a sigh as she looked around the compound wondering if anyone needed help from a chunin in either training or anything as she waited there on the bench for something to actually happen so she could at least be somewhat distracted from her troubles.- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: -Kohaku would still be looking at the leaves fasinated by them and he would hear sounds of fighting and he would look down and he would notice a man training very hard and he notices he was a genin and he would stop looking at the leaves and he would start focusing on the gennin's training and he realized that if he wanted to become like that he should start studying more for the academy exam. ArchangelCassiel: -Finalizing his bokken training for now he strapped it on his back and turned about noticing two more new figures have joined, one seemingly a chunin. Glancing up at the sky he wondered for moment what could he do next then decided to go over to the bench and meditate on it, giving a court nod to the two as he passed them-